Miracle's Birthday
by Scarlet Ruby Rose
Summary: It's Dai's birthday! But a certain blonde can't find the perfect present not mention his confusing feelings for his leader but with a little help from Dai's best friend Mizu TK will finally learn his true feelings FemDaisuke Daikeru slight KenxMizu


**Me: Hi everyone this is an Birthday one-shot for Knight of Loyalty who's birthday is coming up, this is my first female Daisuke story/one shot but I'm sure I did well ;) **

**Enjoy!**

A blonde haired boy with a white hat sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day sitting on a park bench.

"Man what am I going to do?" He asked.

"TK?" A voice asked, TK turned his head an saw a girl with light purple hair that was spiky at the end and lavender eyes with blue tints.

"Oh hey Mizu" he greeted half-heartedly. Mizu frowned noticing his tone.

"Is something wrong?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

TK shook his head. Mizu snorted "TK I know something's wrong so tell me."

TK shook his head again.

"Does it have something to do with Dai's birthday?" She asked, smirking when his eyes widened.

"Yeah" TK answered "I just don't know what to get Dai for her birthday."

Mizu nodded in understanding "I see so your upset because you can't find a good present?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous but I really want to get Dai something special" TK said.

"You like her don't you?" Mizu asked.

TK blinked "Of course I like Dai, she's my friend"

Mizu chuckled "That's not what I meant I mean do you like _like_ her?" TK blushed.

"W-What? Of course not! W-What makes you think that?" He asked flustered.

Mizu grinned "It's obvious I see the way you look at her and you accompanied me to her house when she got sick because you were worried."

TK slumped over "Does anyone else know?" He whined

Mizu hummed "Well your lucky it's only me, Ken, Veemon, Coronamon and Wormon"

TK sighed in relief.

"But I still don't know what to get Dai"

The purplette smiled standing up "Well, I'll help you"

"Really?" TK perked up.

Mizu nodded "Course I will, your my friend aren't you?"

TK smiled "Thanks Mizu."

Mizu smiled as they both walked to the mall.

"And after we do that you can tell Dai how you feel" she grinned making the blonde splutter.

"Are you crazy!? I can't do that!" TK cried.

Mizu rolled her eyes "Relax TK, Dai's my best friend and I'm 99.9% sure she likes you back"

"What about the other 00.1%?"

"Tai and Veemon kick your ass" was her blunt answer.

TK gulped in fear.

**XXXXSATURDAY(Mizu's house)XXXX**

"Happy Birthday Dai!" Her friends cheered.

The mahogany haired girl blew the candles from her cake and smiled at all her friends.

"Thanks, you guys are the best" Dai smiled.

"Here's my present, Dai" Mizu said handing her a box.

Dai opened it and gasped.

Inside was a new soccer ball and a pair of new soccer cleats.

"Wow, thanks Mizu I love it!" Dai smiled hugging her best friend.

Mizu laughed and hugged you back "I'm glad you like it, but there's one present you forgot"

Dai frowned before realization sunk in "TK?" She asked looking around.

Mizu nodded "Yeah, c'mon I'll show you where he is"

Mizu lead Dai away from the living room shooting Ken and Veemon a knowing look.

They noticed and smiled, "It's about time" Veemon grinned.

Mizu lead Dai to her room where the blonde was waiting.

"Hey, Dai" TK smiled.

"Hey" Dai greeted Mizu smiled "Well I'll leave you two alone" She winked at TK before leaving.

"Um, Happy Birthday Dai" TK smiled nervously.

Dai smiled "Thanks TK"

TK held out a wrapped present "Here it's for you"

Dai took the present and began to unwrap it, she gasped and smiled.

It was a picture of her and TK standing next to each other, TK was dressed in his basketball uniform with a ball tucked under his arm.

Dai was grinning and looped her arm with TK's free one.

"TK, it's perfect" Dai said.

TK mentally thanked Mizu for helping him.

_'Okay I can do this cause if I don't Mizu's probably going to kill me'_ TK thought sweat-dropping.

"Dai I need to tell you something…see for a long time I thought of you as a really good friend but after talking with Mizu she helped me realize that I really like you"

Dai was stunned "TK do…you really mean it?"

TK nodded and moved closer "Every word and I'll prove it to you"

Once he was close enough to her he leaned down and pressed his lips against her's.

Dai's eyes widened before slipping close and wrapped her arms around TK's neck.

TK smiled into the kiss.

He really owes Mizu for this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Things seem to be going well" Ken smiled drinking some soda.

"Seems like it is" Mizu giggled.

"I still can't believe you managed to pull it off"

"When it's about my best friend and her crush I have to help" Mizu grinned.

Ken wrapped and arm around her waist. "So when are you going to tell them about us?" He smirked

Mizu blushed and quickly pecked his lips.

"There a little busy right now"

Ken chuckled and kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

"I guess your right"

**Me: Well that's the end of that and I hoped you liked it Knight of Loyalty**

**Happy Birthday! :)**


End file.
